Secrets of No One
by Lovely Lei
Summary: I'm a Soul Reaper right, then it's my job to help you and the Soul Soceity in anyway possiable." "Are you sure?" "Only if you're going to come along for the ride."


**An Oc fic for you all! Enjoy the show, see you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the orange Mikan.**

**15**

A loud shriek echoed Karakura town as a large boom echoed in the park. Followed by unexplained large crates in the shape of claw. Then the screaming of a female, as a rough wind blew across the trees. An unfamilar wind for it to be in the middle of the summer.

"Ichigo..."

"Right!" The orange haired, sub-Soul Reapear called back as he removed himself from his body.

The Hollow forgetting the soul it was chasing as it turned toward the freasher soul of a Shinigami.

"All right bring it on!" Ichigo called toward the dark soul, as it hissed at him. The Soul Reaper jumping up as he pulled the large sword down, taking off the Hollow's right arm, turning in mid-air to go for the head, yet found that the Hollow had lept forward, taking off into the park.

The Hollow quickly running pass the trees, expecting to out run the Soul Reaper and get back to Hudeo in one piece, yet found that was the case when something hit the back of his head. Then watching as his body quickly disappeared, to wherever it was that his soul was suppose to go in the first place.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled appearing beside him in her Gigai. "Did you..."

"Yeah, I got rid of..." The sub was cut short as Rukia jumped hitting him in the back of the head. "Geez! What was that for?!"

"Where's Kon?"

"He's right there." Ichigo replied poniting down toward Rukia's feet.

"Right, and do you think that's where he's suppose to be?" Rukia replied matter of factly.

"What do you mean by...Wait where's my body?!" Ichigo asked looking around.

"More then likely getting CPR by someone." Rukia groaned placing her hand on her hip, as the orange haired boy ran off in the direction he had left his body. "Typical Ichigo."

Ichigo stopped as he saw some man hovering over his body as he screamed loudly, running toward his body, as he quickly jumped in. Then in a quick defense threw up his arms, pushing the guy off him.

"You're okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah..."

"But you just stopped breathing. Don't worry, the abumlance should be here shortly." He replied.

"I'm fine...Rukia!" He called, as the Soul Reaper sighed holding up her memory replacer, as a large amount of smoke appeared allowing the two to get away. "That was close."

"You should be more careful. The next time I might not be here to save your butt." Rukia replied when she pulled her cellphone from her pocket, seeing a Hollow reading. Yet no telling what kind it was or where it had come from. Just that one was close and they need to get rid of it quickly,as she turned running off quickly.

"Where ya going?" Ichigo asked.

"Another Hollow reading."

"Another? This is like the third one today. They're getting cocky." Ichigo stated running along side her.

"We just need to be prepared when we run into. So be on the look out." Rukia called back toward him.

The two stopping as they saw the Hollow they were looking for, yet this one was different. This one seemed to almost have a human body, if not including the large animal type ears, and the strange off white color it looked really different the other Hollows. Also that the mask was completely gold, with an animal face craved into it.

"What kind of Hollow is that?" Ichigo asked, using Kon to switch out his body.

"I've never seen one like that." Rukia gasped.

"What's it doing?" Kon asked watching the Hollow look around for something almost like it had lost whatever it was.

"It's looking for something." Ichigo replied. "Maybe more souls, we'd better get rid of it fast." He said running forward, only to be stopped as a female body landed before him. "Wha..."

"I'll handle this." The girl replied, as she held up a sword.

Ichigo stared at the girl, she had long black hair, most of it pulled into a ponytail, yet the rest hung down her back. Yet was really weird was that she was wearing a Soul Reaper's uniform.

"Sing with me, Mitsuki." She called holding up the sword to the sky as it turned to a staff, when she jumped forward, swinging at the Hollow's hole.

"What is she doing?!" Rukia questioned.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled jumping up toward the girl. "What are you doing?"

The girl turned looking to Ichigo with large pink eyes, when she flipped back, landing on his shoulders, as she pushed down having him go toward the ground as she went up. Then came back down with another flip slamming her staff into the Hollow's neck, as it screamed disappearing.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called running over to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo replied. "Where's the girl?" He asked as they all looked around for her, trying to figure out where she went.

"I guess it gone. That was a big one." A voice stated.

Ichigo and Rukia turning as they looked to the girl standing behind them, wearing a pink zip up jacket, that reached to about skirt length. A white t-shirt underneath it to give it sleeves. With blue jean pants on and white slight heeled shoes.

"What? How did you get into your Gigai so fast?"

"What's that?" She asked looking to him. "Hey hasn't anyone told you about stranger danger?"

"What?" Ichigo asked staring at the girl as if she had just grew an extra head.

"Stranger danger, you're a stranger until, you've properly, given your name. Besides that's how most guys get to know a girl anyway." She replied placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo?" She questioned. "Well I'm Mikan. It's nice to meet you Ichigo and your friend?"

"Rukia." The black hair Soul Reaper stated.

"Ichigo, do you have a twin?"

"What?"

"There's a guy running around who looks just like you. He's been really coming on to the girls around the area."

"Dammit! Kon!" Ichigo yelled running toward the direction Mikan ponited.

Mikan turning as she began to walk away, gasping as a strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Huh? Wha...Ah! Hey..."

"You're coming with me..."

"This is legally, illegal kidnapping, you know that right?" Mikan asked looking to Ichigo as they walked down the street.

"I've got some questions for you." Ichigo stated

"What do you mean by that? Aren't you a little young to be a cop?" Mikan asked placing her hands behind her head.

"What Squad are you from?" Rukia asked.

"Squad? So are you two Jr league cops are something?" Mikan asked pulling her hands down from her ponytail.

"What are you talking about, you have to be a Soul Reaper." Rukia stated.

"Yeah, I'm a Soul Reaper." Mikan replied.

"So what Squad are you from?'

"I'm not from a Squad, at least I don't think I am." Mikan replied placing her finger under her chin. "But, I am a Soul Reaper."

"So you must know what you were fighting a Hollow right?"

"Yeah that was a Hollow, I guess." Mikan replied, gaving a strange sheriking noise as she ran forward.

"What's the matter?! Is it another Hollow?" Ichigo asked jumping slightly.

Mikan stopped as she stood before a department store window, her hands pushed against the glass as she looked to a large pink dress, with a large pink bow. "That is so pretty. I never seen anything so cute." She smiled, looking to the large dress. "Wow, I wouldn't mind wearing that, but I bet it cost a fortune." She sighed. "So these Squads are just a bunch of Soul Reapers, right and I'm a Soul Reapear. So I must belong on one of the Squads." She replied looking over her shoulder toward them.

"You really don't make that much sense do you?" Ichigo stated more the asked toward the girl.

"I guess..." Mikan replied as she remained walking down the street, the two following after her. "So that means there's more people who are like us, Soul Reapers? Just like those things you fought, those what did you call them? Holes?"

"Hollows.." Ichigo stated. "Why did you fight it?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do." Mikan said as she remained walking down the street, with the two. "Why didn't you ?'

"I was but you got in the way."

"Sorry..." Mikan giggled as she remained walking down the busy walkway, looking into the shop's windows.

"So just where are you from?" Ichigo asked.

"Just down the way." Mikan replied as she walked away.

"What? Wait!" Ichigo yelled running after her.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called toward him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the Soul Soceity to see if they have any information on her. Keep an eye on her." Rukia replied.

"Right." Ichigo stated running after Mikan, stopping as Rukia called him. "Yeah?" He questioned when the female threw that too familar stuff animal at his head.

"Damn where'd she go? Mikan hey Mikan!" Ichigo called walking to the way he had seen her go earlier.

"How could you lose such a babe?" Kon asked.

Ichigo stopping as he heard that familar beeping, "A Hollow now?" He questioned looking to the device in his pocket, when it stopped all together. "Why'd it just suddenly stop? That is unless...Mikan!" He called, as he began running again. "Where is she?"

"There!" Kon yelled poniting to the girl who was already out of her gigai.

"What is she doing?" Ichigo growled seeing her run off. "Mikan!" He yelled running after her.

Ichigo stopped as he looked to Mikan staring up to a hollow with a white mask. Seeming to be in deep thought, when it suddenly rushed forward.

"Mikan!" Ichigo yelled running forward.

Mikan turned looking to him as she flipped out the way of the Hollow's swing from it's front leg. "Ichigo is this the same thing I fought earlier?"

"What?" Ichigo questioned staring at her oddly. "Hey watch out!" He yelled running forward as the Hollow swung at the girl.

"Wait, you're not going to be much help in you gigi."

"It's Gigia, not gigi and it's my body." Ichigo stated.

"Whatever it is..." She scoffed slightly.

Ichigo quickly popped the mod soul in his mouth as he jumped from his body, "What do you mean is this a Hollow?"

"Well, the ones I normally fight..." Mikan stopped as she jumped up into the area, jumping off the Hollow's head as she pulled down her weapon, taking the head off. "That one was much weaker then the normal ones I've fought."

"Wait you've fought more?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I've been fighting them for a while." Mikan replied turning toward him. "And it seems that I'll be able to fight even more of them with you hanging aorund. You're like a ganit Holes magnet."

"They're called Hollows."

"Right." She laughed. "Hey where's Rukia? Isn't she a Soul Reaper too?"

"She had to go take care of something." Ichigo stated.

"Oh okay then." Mikan replied. "So what are you going to do today?"

"What?"

"Do you just walk around town waiting for Hollows to show up?" Mikan asked.

"No, I do have a life."

Mikan laughed as she remained walking down the street with the boy, "Right, so why didn't you go with her? Aren't you her partner?"

Ichigo stared at the back of her head, this girl was really something. Yet he still had to watch her or face the wrath of Rukia.

**15**

**Poor Ichigo he just can't get a break.**

**Oh well three reviews to keep it going!**

**Oh and the 15 is the line break. Why 15, cause it's Ichi's number.**


End file.
